Socialist People's Alliance
The '''Socialist Peoples Alliance' was a small, socialist alliance, and a reformation of the Socialist People's Army. It was protected by the Mostly Harmless Alliance and later merged with the Oceanic Alliance to form Kamikaze. Charter of the Socialist People's Alliance Preamble The Socialist Peoples Army, or SPA, is reforming to unite the leftists under the banner of one alliance, the Socialist Peoples Alliance. We are dedicated to community and loyalty and will never falter in our defense of the revolution! “Victory Through Unity!" Article I - Admissions and Resignations A. To become a member, you must fill out a membership application in the New Member Area; you will then need to be accepted by one of the following: Party Chairman, Assistant Party Chairman, or Minister of Internal Affairs. You must then set your alliance affiliation to "Socialist People’s Alliance". Only after you've done this can you be accepted. B. To resign from the alliance you must give IA notice. Submit a formal resignation with your reason for leaving. You have the right to resign, and the Socialist People’s Alliance will not hold this against you. C.Use of SPA tags requires membership in SPA (as authorized after posting a application on the forums and having either the Chairman, Asst. Chairman, or MoIA authorize it) and requires full obedience to all rules/regulations of the SPA. Use of SPA tags without posting an application will result in swift and complete punishment. D. Expulsion from the alliance is handled by the Crimson Court. Article II - Government The government of the Socialist Peoples Alliance is a Socialist government, Ministerial positions are assigned by the founder(s) of the alliance, then by the Party Chairman (main founder). Party Chairman- The Party Chairman is the leader of the alliance. He/she is the ultimate decision in the alliance. The Party Chairman can remove any government if that members shows incompetence in their duties. The Party Chairman may declare a nation in SPA an rouge for a crime against SPA. The Party Chairman is beholden to the people and must always act in the peoples best interest. Assistant Party Chairman- The Assistant Party Chairman is the advisor to the Party Chairman and runs the alliance in the Party Chairmans absence. He/she has the authority that the Party Chairman has, excluding declaring war. He advises the Chairman and supports his decisions. Grand Marshal- The Grand Marshal has supreme command over the armed forces of the Socialist Peoples Alliance. He/she answers directly to the Party Chairman, and is beholden to the Party Chairman alone. The signature of the Grand Marshal is required on all military treaties. The Grand Marshal can appoint sub-commander when he or she need help with administrative duties. He/she is in charge of keeping the military of SPA in shape including but not limited to assigning ranks and providing additional specific training outside of the academy. Commissar of Foreign Affairs- The Commissar of Foreign Affairs is the mouth of the alliance. He has complete control over the Foreign Affairs department of SPA. His signature is required on all treaties. He maintains the image of SPA on CN forums and the CN wiki. Commissar of the Interior- The Commissar of the Interior is in charge of all Internal Affairs, such as coordinating recruitment, internal issues, and justice, as well as answering questions and helping new members get acquainted with the forums and the alliance. Commissar of Distribution of Wealth- The Commissar of Distribution of Wealth is responsible for coordinating tech deals and trade circles as well as aid packages. Commissar of Education- The Commissar of Education is in charge of organizing and running the Crimson Academy. He/she is in charge of appointing instructors and for graduating students. Article III - War SPA is not a nuclear first strike alliance. We allow tech raids under strict rules. We will always offer surrender terms to an enemy. We do not believe in perma-ZI. Article IV - Education SPA has a free academy where new members will learn how to grow their nations as well as the basics of tech deals, trading, and war. Diplomacy courses are also available. Article V - Tech Dealing SPA requires any member nation to deal tech if it would be profitable to said nation. Special exceptions may be given out by the CoDW. Article VI - Justice All issues and trials will go through the Crimson Court. The Crimson Court is presided over by two Peoples Justice’s . The Justices will be elected by fair popular vote every 2 months. Article VII - Peoples Council The Peoples council runs much like a senate. It proposes changes to the alliance, advises and government, and provides general help to the alliance. Senators are elected every 2 months. Amendments will be added further defining the People's Council after the alliance has had time to settle and work problems out. Article VIII - Treaties The Socialist Peoples Alliance does not believe in first strikes except in very rare circumstances. SPA will not sign any MDAP or MDoAP treaties with anyone, unless we feel they are completely trustworthy. We will sign MDP’s as long as we trust and know the alliance we sign with. We will sign NAP with mostly any alliance, and will sign PIATs pretty much the same. Only alliances that has a treaty with us will get a permanent embassy. Article IX - Tech Raids A. SPA does not allow tech raids under any circumstances. B. Unaligned tech raiders against SPA will be considered enemies of the Party and will be sentenced to ZI. They may appeal to the Crimson Court. Aligned raiders will have their alliance confronted and reps will be demanded. Article X - Amendments and changes to the laws An amendment proposed to the charter will be ratified by a simple majority of the 7 governing positions. The Peoples Court has the authority to change any law that is deems unconstitutional and handles impeachment cases against the 7 positions. “Hail to the Party!” Signatories *'Party Chairman': Bobithy *'Assistant Party Chairman': Bkberry352 *'Commissar of the Interior': Killerfett *'Commissar of Foreign Affairs': bru1ser *'Commissar of Education': Evil Jesus *'Grand Marshal of the Army': Derekj SPA related links Reformation of SPA/DoE MHA protectorate Merger and new government Move to Aqua sphere Category:Leftism